The Legend Of Red Gyarados
by Crystal Aerodactyl
Summary: If you have played pokemon gold/silver gameboy you know about the whole situation between Team Rocket and the Lake of Rage. Well, this is my version of what happened with the Red Gyarados and all the problems it caused. This is the FIRST chapter. I only h


I don't own pokemon. Bite me already.

The Legend of Red Gyarados

okay, before you guys start to read, I want to say this story is my own version of the whole Team Rocket ordeal at the Lake of Rage in pokemon gold/silver game. Some things are different so just bare with me. Thanks and don't forget to REVIEW!

setting::::: Pallet Town; Ash's house; 7:00pm;living room watching television.

********************************************************************************************

" Far beneath the massive Lake of Rage, there supposedly lives the strongest water pokemon of them all: the Red Gyarados. Its one of the mysteries of pokemon and probably the oldest one as well. Its life isn't fully understood but many witnesses here at the lake have reported hearing a strange pokemon howl coming from the lake around the time of Gyarados festival. Fishermen who raise Gyaradoses have always noticed wild behavior when they come to train there pokemon at the Lake of Rage. Could this be some odd misunderstanding or does the legendary creature really exist? Well, it might become clear at this year's Rage festival. All people are welcome. Tourists are urged to drive on the lesser roads to Mahagany town to avoid traffic for the annual occasion. 

Well, this sums up Pokeworld News for March 21st, 2001. Thank you and good night." 

Ash turns off the TV and excitedly says " do you think the Gyarados is real? It sounds awesome! If I caught it, no one would be able to beat me!"

"No, I'LL be the one to catch it, because its a ~WATER~ type!" Misty glares evilly.

"You know kids, every year, the Gyarados at the Lake all spring out of the water at might and do their Rain Dance attack. Its really mysterious since no one understands why they do it" Ash's mom said.

"Hey, thats pretty cool! Maybe they are honoring the Red Gyarados. Right?" Brock questions.

Ash? mom shrugs her shoulders and smiles.

"Well....I bet the Gyarados are all really bored and they do that because its they're way of having a party!!!!!!!!" Ash shouts crazily.

"Duh...." Misty mutters under her breath. She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever you kids want to think, its alright with me.........hey! I have a great idea! Why don't we go to the Rage Festival!?" Ash's mom said excitedly.

"Are you for real?" Ash, Brock, and Misty asked loudly.

"Sure, why not. I just love to go to these outings. Maybe you kids could catch a glimpse of the Gyaradoses doing Rain Dance while I party!" Ash's mom chuckles.

"Its all so sudden. Are you SURE you want to take us?" Ash narrows his eyes.

"Why are you kids being so suspicious? Is there something wrong with going to the festival? Of course we can go! If we leave in the tomorrow morning we'll get to Mahogany town just in time for the festival. Its perfect" Ash's mom said.

"Why, thats great!" Misty agreed.

"We just have to go!" Brock says "We could see all those Gyarados. Maybe I'll learn how to be a better breeder there. I heard there's ALOT of trainers from all around that gather to see the Gyarados."

"Trainers?! That means they'll be pokemon battles! Yea mom, we're definitely going!" Ash's eyes glimmer fiercely, "Its 7:20 now, we gotta start packing!"

"Alright then. I'm going to go and wash the dishes and get Mr.Mime to stop vacuuming upstairs, then I'll go to sleep. you kids get your things all sorted out because we're leaving early tomorrow!"

"No problem. We always wake up early" Misty says as she grabs togepi and walks upstairs.

"ACK! No wait dear, you mustn't go up there! Mr.Mime is still vacuuming!" Ash's mom shouts.

"AAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Misty screams from upstairs, " you stupid pokemon, don't suck up my hair!"

Ash's mom sighs and says "We really should get Mr. Mime into a training school. He needs to stop being so...clean."

"Yea, I've noticed..." Ash said.

"pi?" Pikachu questions.

setting:::: unknown, Giovanni's hideaway; 9:00pm; Giovanni's office

*************************************************************

Giovanni is seen behind his desk talking to one of his Rockets. There is also a woman tied up to a chair in the corner.

"Do you have the Electrodes set up in Mahogany yet?" Giovanni asked quietly. 

"Umm...well, the last of them are being put into place right now. The radio transmitter should be ready to work the signals just in time for the festival" the rocket said.

"Thats perfect. Its just what I need. One of my plans to actually work" Giovanni rubs his hands together in a greedy way, "I will own the radio waves all around Mahogany town and make the citizens give me the ransom for their major"

Giovanni looks behind him where the woman tied to a chair is. She speaks.

"You'll never get away with this. the police will know something is wrong when I don't show up to start the festival. I can't believe you're doing this just to get some money..." the major says.

"Well, I need an easy way to get money so I can rebuild the Viridian Gym. that thing costs alot of money you know. Besides, the festival is a perfect way to get tons of cash. The townspeople NEED their major to start the party.....but....when she's missing, they'll pay anything to get her back. They won't be able to find me, since the radio signal is hidden. Its perfect, don't you agree?" Giovanni asked grimly.

The major opened her mouth to say something, but it was stopped by the sudden shouts of a Team Rocket scientist rushing into Giovanni's office with important news.

"What are you doing here? You should be getting to work on the transmitter!" Giovanni shouted.

"Yes...I know. But about the plan, umm... the team and I have discovered a severe side effect of using the radio signals. It could damage the pokemon and make them all wild and totally uncontrollable...we really should..." scientist was interrupted by Giovanni.

"So? Who cares about a couple of Caterpie of Rattatas. This is more important. I need to get Viridian Gym back!" 

"But, its not worth it! Especially since the pokemon that would be MOST affected by the signals are the Gyarados! And we ALL know how dangerous those are, especially since tis the night of their rain dance! Who knows what they would do!!!!" scientist shouted angrily.

"Listen, if you have a problem with the plan, then quit. I don't need insignificant people telling me their useless dribble. I have more important things to do" Giovanni exclaimed.

"NO! You can't go on with the plan. Its a major problem!" scientist keeps on going.

"Hey scientist, get me out of here! Help!" Major screams.

Giovanni narrows his eyes at both the people and looks at the rocket that he was previously talking to "Get rid of this nuisance and tie that one's mouth up. I don't feel like listening to anymore complaints tonight."

"What?! No! You can't fire me...because I quit!" the rocket starts to drag scientist out of Giovanni's office, "Thats right Giovanni, whatever bad things happen to you in this plan it'll no longer be my problem! Everthing will be your fault! I'm warning you, your bringing on the destruction of half the whole world!" Scientist madly screams as he is dragged out the door.

"Stupid idiot. I know what I'm doing" Giovanni folds his hands and grins.

~*~*~end of part 1~*~*~

thanks for reading. If you guys have any ideas for the next parts, please share them with me. Now, its your turn to write a REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
